A World of Light
by BENJIHpro
Summary: Everything has settled down. The daily life of the exorcist cram school has gone back to normal since the little ordeal with the Messiah Project, with the exception that Shiemi and Yukio have started to go out, much to Rin's dismay. Will this new found peace last, or will a new endeavor begin? RinxOC, YukioxShiemi, and a bit of RyujixIzumo. Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Transfer Student**

* * *

The sweet smell of a mouthwatering breakfast lingered into the small dorm of the Okumura residence. The calm silence broke into thunderous footsteps as Yukio, who was already enjoying a wondrous breakfast turned to glance at the rapid figure of his older other half. Yukio smirked as the figure came close into view towering over with an aura of contempt, "Yukio! Why didn't you wake me up!" screamed a very exasperated Rin.

"I tried many times Nii-san," explained Yukio who seemed a little tired of this daily routine, "however you kicked my stomach, swatted my hand away and rolled over in protest."

Rin letting out a deep sigh in defeat, knowing who won the argument, sat down across the chestnut table to where his breakfast lay, and began to indulge in the delicious food prepared by Ukobach. After finishing the meal in a matter of minutes Rin gave Ukobach a quick thank you and headed out after Yukio who was already leaving through the front door.

Silence spread like venom as the brothers walked in a peaceful silence. It has been well over a month since the crisis with the Messiah Project that had almost eradicated Assiah. Ever since, the days have been nothing but peaceful. With the exception of Shiemi, who confessed her feelings to Yukio and now the two of them have started going out.

Rin sighed and glanced a gaze of discomfort towards Yukio. The relationship these too had started together made his heart swell and ache. Yukio noticing his glances calmly placed a comforting hand on Rin's shoulder, "Nii-san, sometimes heart break is necessary for knowing how to cherish the good things in life," A small reassuring smile graced Yukio's lips as he tried to comfort his older brother.

Rin stared into deep thought toward the ground, "I guess, I just wonder if I will be able to like someone other than Shiemi."

"Don't worry, Nii-san, there is someone for everyone," Rin smiled at his brother's comfort.

Yukio quickly glancing at his watch began to walk in another direction towards the cram school, "I'm sorry, NIi-san, there is a meeting this morning that I need to attend to, I have already informed our homeroom teacher. I will be back by the second period, and one more thing," Yukio paused to catch his breathe as he pressed his index finger and thumb to the frame of his glasses and pushed them up the bridge of his nose, "don't you DARE be late for class!"

"Hey, you ain't my mother!" Rin shouted out to Yukio's retreating form.

Letting out a deep breath Rin carried on his way to his homeroom, not knowing that these peaceful days were not going to last long. For there was to be another adventure awaiting that was going to test the bonds he holds dear and the ones he will gain.

* * *

Later that day, Rin was slowly making his way through the long and spacious designed corridors to the exorcist cram school. Thinking once again about what Yukio had said previously that morning, _'there's someone for everyone, huh,'_ staring deeply at the floors of the corridor Rin kept thinking_, 'I wonder if I will meet that someone soon?'_

A soft and gentle bump was what it took to bring Rin back to reality. Looking up Rin caught a glimpse of a petite young girl about his age with medium dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes, steadying her balance after walking into Rin. He turned to help her out, but the kind gesture was only returned with an unexpected stare. After a long pause the girl looked to Rin, "it's not wise to suddenly stop, bad things happen to good people," bewildered, Rin gaped at her response.

Still not amused by Rin's delayed reaction the girl walked up stared deeply into his eyes, "normally people would apologize for almost knocking someone over," replied the girl quite bluntly.

"S-sorry, I mean, wait! Aren't you the one who bumped into me?!" Rin stared back into the strange girl's eyes, waiting for a response.

"Sure, I bumped into you but that wouldn't have happened if you stopped. So, apologize," the girl answered waiting impatiently.

"Why didn't you just walk passed me?!" inquired a slightly aggravated Rin.

"Didn't feel like it," she answered straightforwardly.

The late bell rang, panicking, Rin darted to the classroom, as he knew the harsh scolding he would get if he were to be late once again. Quickly he looked behind to see the strange girl wondering off in the opposite direction toward the staff meeting room. Looking ahead after he noticed her figure getting smaller, he began to shift his speed into turbo mode.

He finally made it to the towering chestnut doors. Panting heavily after his small turbo dash, he pushed them open, revealing that most of the class was already seated. Making his way to his seat beside Shiemi in the front of the class, he noticed that Yukio had not entered the classroom yet.

"Hey, does anyone know where Yukio is? It's unusual for him to be late," Rin asked worried, looking around at his friends for answers.

"Yuki-chan is in the staff room. Apparently we are getting a new transfer student from England," replied Shiemi softly and warmly.

"New transfer student? I never heard anything like that," mumbled Rin as he sat down in his seat next to Shiemi.

"Okumura-sensei told everyone the news in class yesterday. Well it makes sense you never heard anything, since you never pay attention in class," Rin glared over his shoulder to Ryuji who just smirked at gaining a reaction from his comment.

"Hey! I am just not suited for sitting behind some uncomfortable desk all day!" shouted Rin aggravated.

"Excuses, excuses," Rin was about to retort back when Yukio walked into the classroom and calmed them down.

All curious and anxious eyes were on Yukio, waiting to know who was going to join their little community.

"Alright, I know you are all waiting to meet the new transfer student from England, however, she will be coming in a little later due to some paper work that needs to be filled out. Therefore, after she is done with Principal Faust, she will join us," Yukio announced to an expecting class.

Shima raised his hand immediately after. Yukio nodded in his direction and called on him. "Is she cute?" Shima inquired smirking.

"That is something you need to decide for yourself," Yukio answered pushing up his glasses, "anymore off-topic questions and I will double the homework."

The rest of the class gulped, as Yukio continued on with the lesson of the day.

Much to Yukio's annoyance Rin, as usual, kept nodding his head to sleep after about twenty-minutes into the lesson. After a few attempts to waking him up, Yukio proceeded with the lesson.

After another ten-minutes of listening to Rin's soft snore, Rin's eyes snapped open as he expectantly glanced towards the door of the classroom, much to class's surprise. They all followed his gaze to the door.

After five minutes, Yukio began his last topic of the day's lesson, while Rin's eyes remained glued to the door. After a split second a small knock resounded, and the class once again turned their attention towards the large doors that were slowly opening revealing a man in a white and violet cape, a white suit and peculiar top hat, "My, my, how are my dear exwires? I sincerely apologize for keeping the newest member of our little family. I hope you give her a nice warm welcome and get along well," Mephisto grinned as he bowed his introduction to the class.

Extending his arm in the direction of the large doors, he gestured for someone to come in. The class curiously looked to the door as a petite girl with creamy white skin, dirty blonde hair, and sky blue eyes, half-walked and half-carelessly-skipped to the front of the class. She stood with a radiant smile and confidence.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well I have a good feeling about this story. Keep reading to find out who this strange girl is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yes, I apologize for my extreme Hiatus! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fresh Introductions**

* * *

It took a split second for Rin to recognize the petite young girl standing with a genuine radiant smile in front of him, which quickly disappeared as soon as sky blue eyes widened with surprise.

"It's the skirt grabbing pervert from earlier!" shouted the young girl as she pointed at Rin.

"What! I did no such thing! You were the one who bumped into m—" Rin was about to finish retorting when Mephisto gestured for silence.

"Well, well, it seems you have already met one of our students. Be nice Okumura-kun, you don't want to scare the girl on her first day," Mephisto remarked as he turned his attention to the new student, "Everyone, this is Haru Curtis, I would love to stay and chat, however, principal duties are calling my name. Farewell, my cute little Exwires!" Mephisto introduced as he then after made a dramatic exit to attend to these so-called "duties".

There was an uncomfortable silence between the rest of the class and Haru. Not before long, Yukio cleared his throat as he walked over to Haru.

"Welcome, Curtis-san, I hope you will be able to adjust well to such a new environment. Please, do not hesitate with any questions you may have," Yukio explained with a smile.

Haru just stared silently back at Yukio before she smiled back.

"Okumura-sensei is it?" Haru asked as Yukio gave her a quick nod, "How old are you?"

Confusion spread through the silence.

"Yes, I see, well I do not have time to explain in full detail; I am the same age as everyone, including yourself, here. I have just completed my certification a couple of years ago," Yukio stated as Haru nodded in understanding without further question.

_Didn't you just put in a lot of detail_, Rin thought while he felt a cool sweat drop down the back of his head.

_Wait! I wasn't finished trying to sort things out with that strange new girl,_ Rin snapped out of his reverie as the sudden epiphany reminded him to settle the misunderstanding.

Rin trod roughly right up the petite girl who measured just at the height of his chest. Peering down at her as she looked up to make eye contact with him without any sign of flinching. Rin and Haru continued to look discomforted at one another until Rin softened his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry that I stopped suddenly, and I did not try to grab your skirt or anything I was trying to help you steady yourself after bumping in'ta me," Rin calmly stated as he was looking for resolution in the matter.

Haru sighed in defeat as she flashed him a genuine bright smile.

"Thanks, sorry I thought you looked like the type that can handle a bad joke," Haru smiled as she held out her hand for Rin, "Let's start over, I'm Haru Curtis, new transfer student, I am an Exwire and aiming to be a Knight and a Tamer, who just moved from England. Nice ta' Meet' cha'."

Rin grinned brightly as he grasped her small hand, " Name's Rin Okumura. I'm also an Exwire. Also aiming to be a—" Rin cut off his introduction as he felt the warmth of the soft and tender hand escape from his.

He looked down in surprise to find a pair of angry eyes glaring at him. He tried to continue to reach for her and look for the reason for the sudden cold icy glare, when Haru backed away uncomfortably.

"You. You took her away from me!" Haru fumed as she walked away to greet the other members of the class.

Rin was about to go after her and demand that she clears the confusion that pulled him into such a speechless bewilderment.

The chestnut doors were pushed open as Yukio left while Tsubaki-sensei entered to bring the class to P.E.

Haru dodged Rin who was about to question her, as she went up to Tsubaki-sensei to introduce herself with a smile.

After Haru's introductions, the class was lead to the Arena to practice agility and endurance. Rin attempted to start a conversation with Haru but was ignored. Rin sighed as he slowed down letting his other classmates pass by him.

_What is the strange girl's problem? I was just introducing myself, _Rin thought as he was once again pulled back into a reverie. _Could it be? I guess even the England Branch would know my name. Does she ignore me because she knows I am that Jerk's son?_

The possibility of that reason caused Rin to solemnly bow his head to the ground. Pouting as he thought of that very idea. It was possible. Almost everyone in the Order knew about him.

Later that day, Rin was still contemplating on any reason why Haru ignored him, but got along well with the others. A deep dejected sigh escaped his lips as he thought of the rest of P.E and the other classes, as Haru would childishly pout and ignore his every attempt to starting any kind of conversation with her. She even ignored small talk.

He felt a hard palm slap the back of his head as he looked up to see Shura smirking down at him curiously.

"What's wrong Rin? Shiemi and Yukio troubles?" Shura winked as she noticed Rin's mood grow even more dispirited, "speaking of which I heard the new young couple have a date at the amusement park tonight."

Rin bowed his head down to the floor even further._ I thought we promised to go together, just the two of us_.

Shura roughly slapped at his back reassuringly.

" Rin, let's hurry up to training. I have something for you that will keep your broken heart off of your mind," Shura spoke as Rin finally lifted his head to face hers, "oh come on! We all get our hearts shredded and torn to pieces at some time or another. Where's the hot-headed, lazy, annoying, high-spirited Rin that I know."

Shura let out a gentle breathe as she put a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"I know you are going through a hard time but you need to focus on training. Your exorcist certification exam is in a little under two months," Rin nodded in understanding, "with the way you are now, you have a high possibility of being executed."

"Yeah, thanks, I will try to focus from now on," Rin answered with a little bit of confidence back into his eyes.

Shura smiled, satisfied with the sincere look in his eyes.

"Good, now about that thing that was going to help you focus, " Shura began in a more confident tone as she chuckled in excitement, "let's just say I got you a little training buddy."

Rin's signature grin graced his lips, anticipating who this training buddy was going to be.

Opening large stone doors into a spacious room with extremely high ceilings and walls, measuring a distance of a football field, enclosing into a perfect square, with a colour of cool light grey encasing the entire perimeter, Rin looked up to find a petite figure standing in the middle of the room, stomping their left foot impatiently.

Getting a closer look Rin let out a gasp of disbelief as he gazed into a pair of annoyed sky blue eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Read to find out why Haru ignores Rin, and who is this mysterious training buddy.**

**All in the next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rivals**

* * *

Rin gasped as the pair of impatient, annoyed sky blue eyes glared in his direction. Rin twitched as he turned from an irritated Haru to Shura, "Don't tell me…" Rin spoke quietly as Shura raised an eyebrow at his peculiar reaction.

Shura began to stifle a chuckle, "weird and funny as ever Rin. I see m' little gift is working already." Shura replied as her chuckle grew into a smirk.

Rin gaped as he felt a shiver crawl down his spine. Looking away from Shura he turned to see Haru charging at him with a white katana. He quickly dodged as Haru flipped over him.

As soon she landed she took a clean swing from behind, only to have Rin dodge again and grip roughly at the hilt of the Kurikara. As he drew the blade from its' sheath, blue flames enveloped his entire body while his tail swung freely behind him.

Haru unfazed by his sudden appearance, bravely and quickly charged. Rin, a bit confused on why his blue flames did not faze her, shifted his position, getting ready for her oncoming attack.

Rin not taking his eyes off of her, grew confused as she took one step and moved to be only a few inches in front of him, _she's fast_, Rin thought as he quickly moved to block only to his surprise, be thrown by the pressure of Haru's blade.

Rin staggered to his feet as Haru stood firm with her blade pointed to him. He grew irritated as his gaze grew into a glare.

"What is wrong with you?!" Rin bellowed as his flames exploded around him, almost enveloping the entire arena.

Haru struggled to stay her ground as the pressure of the flames almost sent her flying. As the flames ceased Haru firmly gazed at Rin, "Not bad for a rival" Haru finally stated after nothing but silence.

Rin slightly confused at her comment tilted his head. He was about to respond when Haru darted forward, bringing her blade down as her white blade clashed with the Kurikara.

"Wa-wait! What do you mean by tha—" Rin was about to ask but was interrupted when Haru swung her leg underneath him to kick his feet to knock him over.

Rin jumped up just in time as Haru missed him by a hair. Jumping a few feet away, Rin readied his position for her next attack. Haru was about to charge when she stopped abruptly when Shura calmly stepped in between them.

"Alright, you guys may not have noticed but you have been at this for awhile," Shura exclaimed as she gestured for them to come closer.

"Shishou—" Haru tried to respond but was stopped by a firm gaze from Shura.

* * *

The boundless night sky enchanted all of those who gazed in awe at an infinite array of stars. Rin gazed deeply to the sky. Today was surely eventful.

Ever since he met that strange new girl, she has managed to be entangled into his every thought. Everything about her seems to stand out.

Rin scratched his head as he knew this was crazy, he has known her for barely a day.

He was surprised when not to long ago that he found out that Shura is her Shishou. He wondered how they got to know each other for Shura to be a Shishou. A chuckle escaped from his throat as he grinned brightly, thinking about what kind of Shishou Shura would make. He began to feel sorry for the strange new girl.

Rin felt a sudden burst of energy rise in his chest. He began to quicken his pace, anticipating a new day that would come. Excited for the new adventures that a new girl would bring.

* * *

The morning sun rose peacefully. Bringing comfortable warmth on a fresh new late summer day. Curtains flew gently as a soft breeze entered into the run down dorm room of where Rin was still snoring in his bed, drool escaping from the corners of his mouth.

An irritated Yukio fiercely scowled down at his brother, "Nii-san, if you do not get up you will be late," Yukio professed with menacing venom dripping with every word.

A hand immediately shot up and slapped Yukio across the face as Rin rolled over. An ominous aura surrounded Yukio as he breathed out deeply, pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

From far away a loud bang was heard as Haru, who was also snoring and drooling, sat up in her bed as the loud noise awoke her. Sighing she groggily tried to stand on the cold wooden floor. Staggering she finally steadied her balance as she slowly made her way to the bathroom. Sticking her head out of the door she looked up at the clock that hung near her bedside.

Taking a closer look she noticed she only had ten minutes until homeroom started. Wide-eyed, she began brushing her teeth in turbo mood. Racing against time to find her new uniform. After she pulled her black sweater over her white blouse and ribbon, quickly making sure her skirt that covered black tights was in tact, she headed outside. Darting, panicking, with only five minutes as the warning bell rung loud all across the campus. She was about to make the home stretch when she bumped into a firm figure.

Both figures landed on the ground as they both glared irritated in each others' direction. Haru took a closer look only to gasp as sky blue eyes met dark cobalt blue and raven hair.

"Watch where you're goin'!" Rin paused, "Oh, the new girl!" He shouted as he grinned offering his hand to help her up.

Haru blinked for a split second until she hit the side of her fist onto her palm in realization.

"It's my rival!" Haru screamed as she got up while pointing at Rin.

"Since when were you my rival?!" Rin yelled in protest.

A bright grin suddenly adorned Haru's lips as she walked right up to Rin's chest. She looked up to make eye contact as she began to stare him down.

"Wh-what?" Rin inquired twitching his eye in discomfort.

"Let's have a challenge!" Haru shouted in delight as she raised her arms high above her head.

"Wha—" Rin was about to object when Haru shoved her finger into his face.

"Okay, there are only a couple of minutes until the late bell rings," Haru began as Rin tried to back away, "the first one to class without being late wins!"

"That's impossible! It takes at least five minutes to get to homeroom even when running!" Rin argued.

"Well then, why are we wasting time?! Let's get going!" Haru declared as she immediately grabbed Rin's wrist and began to drag him at full speed.

Rin gestured for Haru to let go as he caught up with her pace. He grinned when he saw the happy expression on Haru's face. She was having fun. He himself was having fun.

Haru swiftly began to grow further ahead of Rin. Getting a bit competitive Rin tried to catch up and move past her, only to trip on a lose stone on the path. As he tripped he moved just in time to bring Haru down with him.

Dust flew everywhere as Rin slowly opened his eyes to see himself on a very petite back. He quickly got off of Haru and crouched down to apologize.

He met glaring sky blue eyes. Taken aback by the glare he fell onto his butt with his arms holding him up, not taking his eyes off of the annoyed strange girl. For some reason her glares always sent an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. As though her glares were adding salt to a wound.

He was even more surprised when Haru's glare turned into a warm gaze. She began stifling a laugh as she got up and reached her hand to Rin, offering to help him up.

"Still can't take a bad joke huh?" Haru said while laughing.

Rin, bewildered, took her hand as Haru helped him to his feet.

Laughing even more Haru smiled at him with warm radiance as that of the sun, "I haven't ever had that much fun!" Rin grew confused.

"Wait, I thought I was your rival? Don't'cha hate me?" Rin asked.

Haru quickly put up both arms in defense, "Hey, don't get me wrong, you're still my greatest rival, but I can't seem to hate you. You're too funny and weird, just like Shishou said," Haru replied.

Rin grinned his signature grin, "I see!"

Haru gestured down the path, "Can we continue our challenge now?"

"You still wanna race? We're both gonna be late anyways," Rin said grinning nervously.

"Thirty seconds is even more of a challenge! Ready!" Haru announced unfazed.

"Wait!" Rin contended.

"Set…GO!" Haru screeched as she darted for homeroom.

Rin twitched as he saw her form retreating down the path growing smaller. Sighing he smiled down the path, "I wonder how I will be able to keep up with a rival like that?" Rin asked himself quietly as he set down after her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally I have a long break to write more of this story. Hope you enjoyed the third chapter. The other pairings are going to start appearing more in the next chapter...probably...If you wanna find out more about the relationship between Shura and Haru please keep reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Blue Exorcist, I am just writing a fanfic of Blue Exorcist. Haru is just an OC character.**

**Sorry for my extreme tardiness, now that summer has arrived I will be adding more chapters everyday. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Peculiar Intruder**

* * *

Dark waves crashed against rock. Clouds slowly moved covering the dull symphony of the stars. A storm was approaching. Daring to challenge the ocean. Waves rose higher as if refusing to back down in a war with the sky. As lightning roared and rain fell down hard against the raging ocean and earth, a man dressed in a navy blue hooded cloak stared out from a cliff. Smiling as he outstretched his right arm to the sky.

"What a beautiful night," the man spoke with a smooth voice.

The storm responded with a flash of lightning. His smile grew to a sadistic grin.

"I hope she is cringing in fear. For there is nothing more that I wish for, Haru" he said with hatred dripping from every word.

* * *

Lightning responded again as Haru shot straight up. Drowning in sweat, panting heavily in hyperventilation. Her eyes darting around her small dorm room, still shaken with fright.

Her breathing calmed to a steady pace as she blinked to the rising morning sun.

"Just a dream," Haru spoke quietly as she turned to the side of her bed.

Her feet stretched out of her covers to touch the cold wooden floor. Steadying her balance she moved cautiously to the bathroom. She groggily stood for a little while in front of her bathroom mirror. Gazing at her pale reflection. It wasn't before long she realized that frigid water was filling up the dull white sink. Quickly, her hand turned the small chrome nob until the water ceased.

Cupping her small hands she lifted up a handful of cold water and washed it over her face. Feeling slightly better she looked back at her reflection in the mirror, "I hope that dream doesn't become my reality" Haru spoke to the silence.

Peeking out of her bathroom cautiously, she glanced towards her dusty dorm room window that was placed just above her chestnut desk. The sun had risen higher, radiating just behind the academy buildings. The warmth of the sun and bright blue sky signaled another beautiful clear day. Sighing with relief she caught a glimpse of the time on her clock that hung beside her bed.

Sky blue eyes widened with surprise. She only had ten minutes until homeroom began. Snapping back into reality she picked up the pace as she began to quickly brush her teeth and desperately find her uniform.

After finally swinging her bookbag over her shoulder she headed out into the late summer morning. She raced at full speed down the path slightly covered with browning leaves.

Just as she had jumped onto the home stretch with the school building in view she caught a glimpse of a black figure dodging to the side of her. She side-stepped to the edge of the path as panicking cobalt blue eyes met sky blue.

"Everyday," Rin spoke quietly.

"Everyday Haru! Why is it that ya run me down almost everyday!" Rin shouted as he pointed an accusing finger to Haru.

"It's not my fault you keep getting in my way, rival" Haru retorted bluntly with an amused grin.

Rin's eyebrow twitched. It has almost been a week now since Haru came. Almost everyday of this week she has managed to bring him down with her whenever she would barrel her way to school. It was starting to get on his nerves.

"Why don't you pass me?! There is more than enough room on this pathway!" Rin responded slightly irritated.

"Don't feel like it," Haru spoke lazily.

Rin glared and gritted his teeth at Haru childishly. Sighing his glare relaxed into a pout as he stalked away. "Hey I was just playin' around!" Haru shouted to Rin as she followed after him.

Rin, still not answering, kept walking down the path to school. What was it that got him so flustered at the strange new girl's antics? It wasn't like they really bothered him as much as it seemed. He was quite entertained by her since she came about a week ago. As he fell more into his thoughts of Haru he caught a glimpse of a black figure in the corner of his eye charging towards him. Not thinking too much of it he wondered on thinking about what to make for tonight's dinner.

He was suddenly pulled back into reality when he felt a hard slap on his back causing him to lean forward. He turned around angrily glaring at Haru who was grinning and scratching the back of her head. It was at that moment that he felt a strange presence. He felt the presence charging quickly to where he was standing.

Haru pushed him out of the way and blocked an attack from a goblin. This goblin looked...different. Instead of the white belly with green and red fur it was pure black with glowing red eyes. "What's wrong with it?" Rin spoke quietly not taking his eyes off of the strange goblin.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Haru answered in deep contemplation with while cupping her chin.

"You serious?" Rin asked with a cool sweat drop running down the back of his head.

"Of course. I mean that's how I look when I'm hungry" Haru answered proudly with a bright smile.

"Oi!That ain't something to be proud of!" Rin spoke loudly,"Anyway, I've never seen a black goblin like that before."

"You're right he must be famished," Haru answered as she rested her head on her hand in pity for the goblin.

Rin was about to respond when the goblin darted towards Haru. He made it just in time to step between the goblin and Haru to draw his Kurikara and push the goblin back. Blue flames licked the air as they enveloped his body. He looked back to Haru who was glaring at him. Confused he forgot to pay attention to the goblin. In a split second he was thrown back to the ground.

Haru leaped forward and back-handed the goblin across the face. The goblin stepped back and glared at her. She sent a death glare right back to the goblin. The two stared the other down. After a while of the two death glaring at each other back and forth the goblin disappeared into a black mist just as the late bell rang. Haru darted forward to hinder it's escape, but it vanished into the mist all too quickly.

Rin, breathing easier, got to his feet and put his sword in his sheath. He tried to thank Haru but she lightly slapped his cheek.

"What was that for?!" he screamed as anger rose burning in his chest.

"That was for being an idiot! What were you doing drawing your blade?! What if people from True Cross saw you?! Do you know what danger you put yourself in?!" Haru scolded while blushing in frustration.

His anger rose once again as he argued back; "I was trying to protect you! Why do you care anyway?! I'm a rival right?! How would me being in danger affect you in th-".

"You're my rival! Never forget that!" Haru spoke as she looked directly into his eyes with sincerity, "But you're also a friend".

Rin's eyes grew wide as she spoke. A bright grin graced his lips. "Sorry, thanks" he said with soft eyes.

Haru smiled a wide and bright happy smile. "That's alright best bud!" she replied as she slapped his back.

They both broke into a cheerful laugh. Both trying to wrestle the other into an arm tug.

"I guess we should head to class" Rin began, "Yukio will probably murder me if I skip".

"Yeah. That might be a good idea. I don't wanna be responsible for the wrath of Khan" Haru replied.

"I don't think his level is to that extent" Rin answered while walking down the path to class with Haru.

"Close enough!" Haru argued back.

The two of them kept bickering back and forth as they made their way to class. Both also unaware of the glowing red eyes that were watching them.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Thank you for putting up with my laziness and business. I will be adding a new chapter or two everyday.**

**I want to try something interesting by adding a food, song, phrase, or word of the day at the end of each chapter.**

**Today's word of the day is:**** Flux**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and word of the day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist. Haru is just an OC character.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Diamal**

* * *

Waves crashed against cliffs that stretched towards the darkening heavens. Lightning flashed and crackled. A storm raged in a battle with the sea. Rain darted down, washing away the scum off of the earth.

A dull light shone from a deep cave in the edge of the tallest cliff. Deep inside past a maze of old thick rock sat a young man in a navy blue cloak in a chair made of light grey marble stone. A smirk graced his lips as he gazed at the demon in front of him. The creature that stood before him was a black goblin with red glowing eyes.

"So, she is doing well?" the young man spoke with a smooth calm voice to the goblin.

The goblin chuckled and nodded. "I see, well that is good. Keep watching her for the time being, it is soon time to make our move" the young man began to laugh sadistically, "We're coming for you, Haru".

* * *

Rin let out a loud yawn as he rested back against the largest stone fountain on campus. A hand came down and smacked the top of his head causing him to slightly lean forward. "Can you not yawn so loud, it's annoying and rude when someone is trying to tell a story" Bon complained as he growled with a furrowed brow.

"Oi, I can yawn as loud as I want, and I didn't get much sleep last night" Rin replied as he looked back at Bon with irritation.

"Did you feel it too?" Bon asked.

"You mean that strange presence?" Rin responded with concern.

"Yeah, it felt like something was emitting an excess amount of miasma," Bon was about to continue when he glanced to the side to see Haru standing to his left with a bored expression.

Rin and Bon both moved back in surprise, "H-Haru! When did you get there?!" Bon and Rin yelped as they put their hands up in a defensive position.

"What do ya mean? I've been here for the past five minutes," Haru said with a raised brow as she moved to stand beside Rin.

"Well at least try to have some kind of presence, you're like a ghost!" Bon shouted as he felt another presence behind him

He turned around to come face to face with a glaring Izumo. "Eye-brows! What do you want?!" Bon exclaimed as he began to ready his stance into a fighting position.

"Well, I was about to ask you to move skunk head, until you rudely backed up into me," Izumo retorted as she began to glare even harder.

"What?! If that was the case then you should have said something!" Bon yelled back.

"Says the guy who can't even sense the presence of Haru, she is kind of hard to miss" Izumo replied back with a cold expression as she gestured toward Haru who was staring off into space with drool hanging out of her mouth.

"What?! When she is standing still like that she is!" Bon hollered as he pointed towards Haru who was now staring at Bon in confusion.

Rin and Haru watched as the two continued to argue back and forth with a sweat drop running down the side of their head. Rin gave Haru an approving glance as Haru nodded back to him and walked up to Bon and Izumo and smacked both of their heads. They glared at her as they began to scold her for being too violent.

Rin watched all three now argue back and forth with a sweat drop now going down the back of his head.

"Anyway, is this everyone in our group today?" Haru inquired as she looked at Bon, Izumo and Rin, "Shiemi's not in our group this time?"

"Sensei wanted Shiemi to try and work with different groups of people," Izumo replied as she smiled toward Haru.

"Hey! How come the new girl gets a smile and I don't?!" Bon shouted in aggravation.

"I actually like Haru, unlike a certain someone" Izumo retorted as she mumbled the last part.

"Wha-!" Bon was about to answer back when Haru shoved a hand in front of his face.

"Okay! Enough flirting, now lets get to the really fun stuff!" Haru exclaimed with a happy grin as she trotted off toward the outskirts of the academy.

The rest of the group shrugged and followed after her. They came to an opening to a green wood that stretched for miles. It was then that Haru and Rin stopped as they both turned to look at the sky.

A thunderous roar sounded shaking the earth and sky. A giant figure flew above them. It had stone cold sharp eyes, muscular wings that was double the size of it's body, a hard silver scaled muscular body, and a long sharp spiked tail. Haru looked up at the creature with wide sky blue eyes. "Diamal," Haru whispered softly as she felt her throat swallow hard.

She stepped back and watched the creature as it landed in front of the group. "What is Diamal doing here?!"

Rin turned to Haru with concern. Her form was shaking and she was going pale fast. _Is she frightened by the thing that stood in front of them? This is strange, considering how Haru was almost as brave as I was. Is it something more than just fear?_ Rin thought as he gazed at the towering creature once more and then back to Haru.

Just as Rin was about to talk to Haru, the air around Haru began to change as visible spirit energy surrounded her. She held out her hand and her white blade appeared as she pointed it towards the creature. In a split second she ran towards the creature with her spirit energy building as the seconds went by fast. She disappeared and reappeared above the creature. She was about to land a direct hit when the creature jumped back to dodge her attack.

A white light appeared where Haru landed her attack. The earth shook and wind blew in all directions. The group struggled to stand their ground as the white light enveloped Haru. The creature then took off in flight once more circling the entire group. Haru stood and gazed at the creature with an ice cold glare.

Haru disappeared once more and reappeared under the creature in a split second. She swung her blade and landed a heavy attack onto the creature's belly. The creature growled and swung its tail directly towards Haru. Rin moved quickly as he jumped and drew his sword to block the spiked tail. The spikes of the tail clashed with the Kurikara. The flames that surrounded Rin's body increased as he used his momentum and his flames to push back the tail.

Haru and Rin landed hard on the ground as both stared up at the furious creature. It roared once more before it began to fly off. "No, don't you dare run away Diamal! I am not finished!" Haru screamed as she launched foward and jumped up to the sky.

Just as she was about to land an attack on the creature, she was pulled back down by Bon. Rin held her back with Bon and Izumo as they watched the creature disappear. Once the creature was gone they let go of Haru who fell to ground. "Why? Why is Diamal here?" Haru whsipered as she began to grow pale once more.

"That is exactly what we want to know!" Bon shouted as he approached Haru with an angry gaze, "Would you mind telling us what that thing was and why it attacked us?"

"Technically, she attacked it, idiot" Izumo retorted with a smirk.

"Whatever! That was still reckless of you Haru, don't just attack dangerous things for no reason" Bon scolded Haru as he turned to glare at Izumo.

Rin watched them with a sweat drop running down the back of his head. He turned to a trembling, pale Haru with a worried gaze. "Oi Haru, you can tell us if something is going on, we're your friends you know, we won't judge you no matter what" Rin said as he kneeled down in front of Haru.

Haru lifted her head to look up at Rin. Tears running down her cheeks as her skin grew white. Rin felt his heart ache as he watched her grow more and more frightened. Rin turned to Bon and Izumo, "We need to get out of here and calm her down first".

Bon and Izumo nodded as they helped her up and headed to the green wood. Just as they were about to enter a giant moth landed in front of them. Rin snarled as he recognized the demon as their original target for their practical exam. "We don't have time for this" Rin growled as he drew his sword.

In a split second his flames covered his entire body. He launched forward and landed a direct attack on the moth demon. The demon disintegrated in to dust as Rin sheathed his sword.

"Lets get going to find somewhere safe" Rin said to Bon and Izumo as they followed him into the green wood.

* * *

In the middle of the green wood, a cave was lit and inside sat Rin, Bon, Izumo and Haru. They all stared at her as she felt herself calm down. She looked up at them with a firm gaze. "The creature that we all, well Rin and I just fought is called, Diamal," Haru began as she turned to Rin, "he is the lightning dragon of Gehenna. He is an evil dragon and he would have killed us even if I didn't attack."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Thank you for reading the fifth chapter of A World of Light! I hope you are enjoying it so far!**

**Today's phrase of the day is: Not Today!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Blue Exorcist**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Comrade**

* * *

Rin, Bon, and Izumo all had their full attention on Haru who firmly gazed back at all of them. "The creature that we all, well Rin and I just fought is called, Diamal," she began as she turned to Rin, "he is the lightning dragon of Gehenna. He is an evil dragon and he would have killed us even if I didn't attack."

The group all gaped at her in shock. Izumo immediately stood with wide eyes. "Wait, that thing was a dragon?! I thought they were banned and extinct from Gehenna!" Izumo shouted in disbelief.

Haru shook her head as she gazed up at Izumo, "They are not extinct, they went into hiding in Assiah after they were banished by Satan."

Izumo sat back down with wide eyes. Bon gritted his teeth as he moved over in front of Haru. In a split second he grabbed the collar of her shirt and brought her up close to his face. At once Rin moved to grab Bon's wrist. Rin glared at Bon, Bon glared back at Rin. "Let go Okumura! She's hiding something!" Bon hollered as he tried to shake off Rin's hand.

"You let go of her, it's not like Haru to hide something," Rin said as he tightened his grip on Bon's wrist.

After failing to get Rin to let go he grunted and turned to Haru with anger and a threatening aura. "Is there something you're not tellin' us Haru?! If they are in hiding why did it show itself to us?! Huh?!" Bon screamed in Haru's face as he began to tremble.

"I don't know," Haru answered clearly as she sincerely looked into Bon's eyes.

Izumo ran up to Bon and pushed him away from Haru, "calm down you dolt, she wouldn't have charged recklessly and attacked a dragon if she was plotting something with it!" Izumo screamed as she tried to reason with Bon.

The tension in the air grew thick. Bon glared hard at the ground. Izumo than let out a deep sigh. "Okumura-kun, take Haru back to the academy. It appears her presence will not settle this," Izumo demanded Rin with an irritated glance.

Rin nodded and turned to Haru, "Are you okay to walk back?" Rin asked Haru.

"Oi! Why are you taking her side Okumura?!" Bon roared angrily.

Rin turned as he glowered at Bon with cold and deathly eyes. "She didn't do anything. Quit blaming everything on her." Rin snarled with thick venom ringing with each word.

He then turned to Haru. Haru looked up at Bon with sad eyes. Rin felt his heart ache as he grabbed her soft hand and lead her out.

Once Rin and Haru were gone Izumo turned to Bon with an angry gaze. "What's wrong? I know you are constantly constipated with anger, but you would never scream at a comrade like that," she spoke as her eyes grew wide with surprise.

There was a thick miasma circling in the small cave. Why didn't she notice this miasma before? Not only that, the dark miasma, of that which she has never felt before, surrounded Bon. "Bon, are you okay? Is this aura the reason for your anger?" Izumo asked with a tough voice shakey voice.

Bon just silently stared at her with a dull gaze. Izumo immediately felt a heavy presence suffocating the air. Coal Tars surrounded Bon as his scowl turned into a wide demonic smirk.

Izumo stared with wide eyes, "Bon what's wrong?! Answer me!" she screamed as she back away.

"Bon? Is that this amusing kid's name? Interesting I like it" answered an ominous voice.

This voice was more rich, deep and rung of pure arrogance and condescendence. Izumo gasped as she recognized the Coal Tars. This was not Bon anymore. He was being possessed by Satan's right hand man, Astaroth. The notorious demon started eyeing Izumo as she slowly backed away and fell to her knees. Izumo reached into her jacket pocket and took out a small sheet of paper with a summoning symbol. She bit down hard on her finger as she called upon her two fox familiars. She looked up at Bon with tears and a disappointed glance, "Bon" Izumo sniffled.

Astaroth then began to hysterically laugh, "Izumo-chan is it? You are proving to be quite interesting. It seems you are thought of more so than the other girls, and my host finds it annoying," Astaroth began with sickeningly fake sweet voice, "It seems you are more imortant to him than the other girls. Speaking of the others, where is Haru? She was here a few minutes ago wasn't she?"

_Haru? What does this freak want with Haru?_ Izumo thought as she bit her lip. She wiped her eyes and looked up with a firm, angry gaze. Astaroth whistled and moved closer to kneel in front of Izumo. "I'll ask once more where is Haru?" Astaroth demanded with a deathly scowl and an ice cold voice.

* * *

Somewhere near the edge of the green wood, Rin and Haru were walking in tandem. The bright day had grown into night while they were in the cave. Silence hung in the air as a gentle night breeze brushed passed them.

Rin looked to Haru, she had a sad look as she walked forward, seemingly in deep thought. Rin felt his heart ache once more. _She sure knows how to cause a lot of trouble_, Rin thought as he suddenly felt his hand holding something soft and warm. When he looked down he noticed that he was still holding her hand. He panicked as he quickly let go while blushing a deep red. _I take that back she causes way too much trouble_, Rin thought as he cautiously glanced to Haru. Haru was gazing at him with confusion. Rin began to tremble as he turned away in embarrassment in a deep blush. "Is something wrong? You're being weirder than usual," Haru asked with genuine concern.

"Nope, nothing is wrong, " Rin replied in a uncomfortable tone.

His eyes softened and he turned back to Haru. "How about you?" He asked with worry.

Haru lifted her head more as she blinked a little. She gave him a sad smile. "I'll be okay. I'm more worried about Bon" Haru began as she looked into Rin's eyes, "I'm sad that I hurt a comrade like that."

"I'm not talking about Bon. He was just being an idiot, I guess it was from shock in discovering that dragons still exist. I'm talking about how you are feeling," Rin replied.

Haru looked at Rin with wide eyes. She then let out a small laugh as she looked at Rin with a bright grin. "I was feeling a bit overwhelmed by what happened. I blame myself for draggin' you guys into my mess, thank you for your concern. I'm really grateful, Rin," Haru responded with a genuine smile.

Rin's eyes shook. He then grinned wide back to Haru. "No problem, and isn't that what friends are for?" Rin answered with a gentle voice.

Haru smiled brightly back. Rin grinned back at her. They stood for a little while looking into each other's eyes with gentle, bright smiles.

Another breeze passed them and Haru's face fell as she glanced with panick into the deep of the green wood. Her breath quickened as she felt a familiar presence.

Rin followered her gaze, "What is it Haru?"

In an instant Haru began to dart back to into the green wood. Rin startled by her sudden action darted after her. "Haru?! Where are you going?! This wood is dangerous at night!" Rin yelled to Haru.

No answer came as Haru quickened her pace. Rin gritted his teeth as he caught up beside her. "Haru what's wrong?!" Rin shouted as he tried to step in front to stop her.

Haru step-sided and ran around Rin as she ran further into the woods. Rin sighed as he followed her once again. Haru immediately stopped as she glanced to the sky. Rin stopped as he too at once felt two familiar presences. He followed Haru's gaze to the sky and growled as he recognized the tall scrawny figure peering down at them.

* * *

**Author's Note: well I hope you enjoyed it! I wonder who the figure is...read and you will find out!**

**Food of the Day: Pineapple**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Blue Exorcist!**

**Chapter 7: ****Amaimon**

* * *

Amaimon crouching down on the top of a tall tree. Amaimon was curiously looking at Haru. He tilted his head to the side and then calmly jumped down. He gazed at her, as Haru glared down at him. "Amaimon, the earth king?" she wondered quietly as Amaimon smirked at her.

"And you are a peculiar little girl," he spoke with curiosity as he approached her, "why do you not fear me? You are probably the first after that snake woman and my little brother to not back away, and glare at me."

"What did you just call my Shishou?" Haru glowered back at Amaimon.

Amaimon smirked even more with interest. He licked his lips as he reached toward her and cupped her chin. "You are very interesting. It will be fun to destroy you,"he spoke as he scrutinized her with pure amusement.

Rin instantly moved in front of Haru and landed a hard punch that sent Amaimon flying a few feet away. He sat himself up as he glared at Rin while wiping blood streaming down the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Don't touch her," Rin menaced with a lethal scowl.

Amaimon stood up and chuckled. "Little brother seems to have taken a liking to you," he responded with interest to Haru, "you are becoming more interesting by the minute."

Rin snarled at the comment. He looked back at Haru who stood unfazed by Amaimon. The air grew chilled as it began to surround Haru once again. In a split second Haru held her white katana in front of her. She moved her stance into a fighting position. Rin panicked and quickly jumped back towards Haru. He put his hand on her hands that clenched her sword. "Haru, don't you even think about fighting him. He's not a demon you should be picking a fight with," Rin demanded as he moved closer to her.

Haru did not respond as she looked up at him and then back to Amaimon. Still unfazed she moved her hands from Rin and pointed her katana to Amaimon.

Amaimon grew even more amused as he watched her build up air pressure around her blade. He became even more entertained when she stepped to be right in front of him. She made a clean swing across as Amaimon dodged and jumped back onto a tree branch. "Haru stop it! Leave him to me and run!" Rin screamed as he grabbed the hilt of the Kurikara.

Amaimon's smirk grew wider as he became more and more interested. "Run? And leave a comrade here to fight alone? That is something that I could never do," Haru finally spoke up as she smirked towards Rin, "are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me? Rival."

Rin felt touched and pumped up by her words as he grinned is signature grin. "Alright, if it's like that than how about a challenge?" Rin responded with a grin as he unsheathed the Kurikara.

Haru blinked twice, "I thought you didn't like the challenges?" she said as she turned her attention back to a grinning Amaimon.

"Just this once, since you were going to suggest one anyway," Rin answered as he turned to Amaimon.

"Okay, whoever lands the most attacks wins," Haru suggested as she smirked at Amaimon.

Rins flames increased as he too smirked at Amaimon, "Bring it!"

At once both Rin and Haru darted to Amaimon. Rin jumped and brought down his blade, with the momentum of his flames to Amaimon's face. Amaimon quickly grabbed the blade and was about to counter when Haru appeared right behind him and swung her blade. She made a direct hit as the air pessure she built up around her blade caused him to fly across the woods.

She kept the air pressure around her blade as she moved to where Amaimon landed. Once Amaimon recovered and stood up from being thrown, he saw Haru charging towards him at an incredible pace. In a split second Haru disappeared and reappeared above him. She swung her blade down; just as she was about to land a direct attack Amaimon moved back only to find Rin charging at him from the side. At the same time Rin and Haru managed to corner Amaimon and land a direct attack of built of air pressure and blues flames that caused an explosion and sent Amaimon flying across the woods once more.

Amaimon caughed up blood as he gazed up at the glowing light and blues flames surrounding Haru and Rin. Once the debris of the attack ceased he laughed hysterically at Rin and Haru who were both glaring with the surrounding earth burning and smoking from the last attack.

"You two are going to be worth my time" Amaimon exclaimed happily.

Amaimon leaped forward towards them. Haru and Rin moved at once into position as they waited to counter Amaimon's attack. Amaimon lifted his arm and swept it down to pick up Haru. He lifted and threw her a feet away. "Haru!" Rin screamed as he angrily leaped and attacked Amaimon.

His attack was countered as he was thrown even further than Haru. He stood up and saw Amaimon charging towards him. Before Rin had time to react Haru appeared in front of Amaimon. She swung her leg at his feet to trip him, only to have him dodge. He tried to land a hard punch, but Haru dodged her head to the side and swung her blade up. The attack landed and Amaimon was blown twenty feet into the woods. Amaimon stood and glared and Rin and Haru as they glared back. All at once they charged toward the other.

Somewhere a little further away, above the trees and into the sky, sat Mephisto in a pink and purple chair, drinking with a hot cup of tea. He looked down at Rin and Haru fighting with a smirk. "Yes, this will be worth our time. Besides, the new student, Haru, is better than I thought. Not only is she powerful on her own, but her team work with Rin is incredible," Mephisto stated to himself as he continued to watch them with interest,"they are perfectly insync with one another. They may prove to be a powerful trump card for this academy. However, Haru may be in danger since she is becoming a threat to father's plan."

Mephisto took another sip as he continued to watch the fight.

* * *

Another ways away in the deep of the green woods, a cave was lit. Inside Izumo breathed heavily with bruises and wounds as she glared up at Bon who was still possessed by Astaroth. "I will ask you again, little girl, where is Haru?" Astaroth spoke with disgust.

Izumo glared harder as she bit her lip in response. "I see, you refuse to tell me. Well, sadly enough that was the wrong answer you little brat," Astaroth retorted as he mercilessly grabbed her collar.

In an instant, a gun shot sounded as he let go of Izumo to grip his hand in pain. He turned to the opening of the cave and saw a tall figure standing firm holding tightly to a gun that pointed directly towards him. "I would prefer it if you would leave your host, Astaroth. Afterall, he is tougher than you think" Yukio demanded as he stepped closer.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well is it getting good? I hope you are all enjoying my OC Haru :P**

**Game of the Day: Viva Pinata**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Exorcist!**

**Chapter 8: Targeted**

* * *

Astaroth snarled as he craddled his hand while staring at the gun that was now pressing against his forehead. "How rude, not only did you interrupt a conversation, but you also hold that very same person at gun point. Not exactly the proper greeting I had in mind."

"Do you think you can get out of it by useless small talk? I will tell you once again since you seem to have a hearing problem. Get out of your host, otherwise, he himself will kick you out. He is tougher than you think," Yukio demanded with a scowl.

A tiny figure ran to where Izumo laid and helped her up. Izumo looked up to see Shiemi with a worried expression helping her to sit up. "Shiemi? How did y-" Izumo began but was interrupted when she winced in pain.

"You guys were taking a very long time so we came to investigate. We were heading back when we felt two strange auras and saw the light in the cave," Shiemi spoke softly as Ni-chan and her immediately began attending to her injuries.

"What about the others?" Izumo inquired.

"They went with Shura-sensei to find Rin and Haru-chan."

Shiemi helped up Izumo as they turned to Yukio who was staring down Bon. "Ryuji-kun, I know you are stronger than this. Knowing you, you were probably wanting to know something. I don't know what you wanted to know; however, as you can see you hurt a comrade and put her in danger," Yukio stated as he placed his finger on the trigger.

Astaroth began to laugh profusely. "He cannot hear you, I made sure to fully take over his body," he laughed once more until he yelped and clenched his head, "What is going on?! I thought I made sure to possess you without any disturbances?!"

Suddenly the Coal Tars flew out the cave and disappeared. Astaroth glared up at Yukio once more, "Curse you, younger brother of our prince. It was just getting fun and interesting. Anyway, one last thing before I leave. Let Haru know that we are coming for her."

After Astaroth spoke one last time he disappeared out of Bon's body with a cloud of misama dissipating into the air. Bon collapsed as Yukio moved to catch him. Bon remained unconscious. Yukio stared hard at the ground in confusion, _Haru? What would Satan's right hand-man want with Haru?_

Yukio turned to Shiemi who was holding up Izumo. A small smile graced his lips towards Shiemi who was having a hard time holding onto and passed out Izumo. "Let's go back, Shura-san will take care of Rin and Haru-san" Yukio said as he carried Bon out of the cave with Shiemi and Izumo following in tow.

* * *

Near the edge of the green woods, stood a panting Haru covered in wounds. She wiped the sweat off of her cheek as she firmly gazed at Rin who was panting just as heavily beside her.

Amaimon wiped blood off of his forehead as he grinned at Rin and Haru. "Is that all you've got? What happened to all that energy you had a few minutes ago?" Amaimon questioned as he stepped towards Haru.

Haru immediately stood in a fighting stance. At once her and Amaimon charged at one another. Amaimon raised his fist to land an attack when, Haru jumped up and back flipped above him and swung her blade from behind once she landed.

The pressure of her blade sent Amaimon flying once more. He was about to land when Rin appeared in front of him. He lifted his sword and increased the pressure of his flames. Instantly he charged and swung at Amaimon, sending him flying in the opposite direction twenty feet away. Amaimon sat up panting covered in bruises and wounds. He craddled his arm that throbbed in pain. He laughed hysterically, "that's more like it! Keep your attacks coming!" Amaimon exclaimed as he got to his feet.

Rin was about to charge when a giant hand grabbed Amaimon and pulled him into a clock. Haru and Rin grew confused, until they spun around immediately when they heard clapping from behind them. "Alright, that's enough playing for today," Mephisto remarked with a cheeky smirk, "Well done my lovable little brother and my dear new student Haru! That was a marvelous fight, both of you prove to be quite the team."

Rin glared at Mephisto. It didn't surprise him that this was one of his schemes. He didn't mind, but he wished Mephisto left Haru out of it.

"Speaking of a team, I have recently decided to create a team using to two of you!" Mephisto announced as they both stared bewildered, "that's right! You two will from now on fight and complete assignments as a team!"

It took a minute before both Hau and Rin registered what Mephisto had just stated. They turned to each other in surprise. They stared into each others eyes. "U-us a team?!" Haru spoke quietly blushing.

Rin turned and blushed at the thought until Haru raised her hand, "Principal, I think this is a really bad idea. I would end in disaster if two rivals were partnered up."

"Now, now don't complain. I have already made the arrangements so you cannot back out. Speaking of which I have some reports I need to hand in," Mephisto explained as he cupped his chin and began to walk towards to academy, "it pains me, but I must depart. Farewell, my dynamic duo."

Haru and Rin stood in silence until they turned to each other once more. She was about to speak up when a figure suddenly embraced her. She looked up to see Shima holding onto her. "My cute little Haru! Why are you covered in bruises?! Speak to me! Who did this to you?!" Shima cried as held her even tighter.

His eyes widened with realization, "Was it you, Okumura?! I must be, even if you guys are rivals this is just going too far!"

"Oi, I didn't do anything! We just got out of a battle with Amaimon!"

"Excuses, excuses" Shima replied with a sour face.

Rin growled angrily and sheathed his sword. He then tried to move Shima away from Haru. "Let go of her!" Rin shouted irriated.

"Never! I leave her alone with you for a few hours and look what happens," Shima yelled as he held onto Haru even tighter.

"I told ya, it was cause we fought Amaimon!"

Rin and Shima continued to argue back and forth. Konekomaru raced up behind panting heavily, "Is everyone alright?! We felt a dangerous presence an-" Konekomaru stopped and grew scared to ask when he saw Rin trying to pull Shima who was clinging even tighter to a Haru who had passed out with a soul escaping from her mouth.

From a short distance, behind a tree, Shura shook her head with a smile and then glanced at Haru with concern. _Is he making his move already? It is far too soon, I don't think Haru would be able to handle him yet_, Shura thought a she glanced to the sky.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please don't mind the extra line. This is what happens when you are trying to multitask...anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the eighth chapter!**

**Anime of the Day: Blue Exorcist **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue exorcist.**

**Chapter 9: New Mission**

* * *

The infirmary was filled with nothing, but dead silence. Izumo and Bon both slept soundly as a bandaged Rin and Haru sat in between Shiemi, Yukio, Shima, Shura, and Konekomaru who all sat in a circle facing each other. Yukio got up and started pacing as he stopped once in awhile to look at Haru. He quickened his pace until he finally let out a deep breath and stood in front of Haru with a stern gaze. "Haru, I know you have been through quite a bit from what Okumura-kun has just told me, but we need to know somethings to understand the reason behind Astaroth's words. Why is he after you?" Yukio demanded not looking away for even a second.

There was a moments' pause as Haru gazed uncomfortably at the tile floor. She finally looked up and stared up at Yukio, "this is a bit hard for me to say, but I need you guys to promise me that you will not freak out," Yukio nodded at Haru's request, "Astaroth, has... always been after me."

The group all looked at each other. Wide eyed as shock settled in. There was a short pause before a flustered and angry Rin stood up. He looked to Haru with a hard gaze.

"Oi, wait a minute! He was after you this entire time and you never bothered to tell anyone!" Rin yelled.

Yukio rasied his hand and gestured for him to sit back down. Rin resisted for a little while, until he noticed the tension and nervousness in Haru. He softened his eyes, sat back down and turned his full attention to her.

Haru looked back up, her hand moved into a tight fist that she squeezed against her knee. She heavily inhaled and exhaled as she tried to calm herself before speaking, "It's not that I tried to keep it a secret, I just didn't want to talk about it and I did not want anyone to be involved in my problems. Seeing as though you all already are... I will tell you everything," Haru began as she trembled slightly.

The room fell soundless once more as all eyes were on Haru. Just then a resounding knock came to the door. "There is an important discussion happening right at this very moment," Yukio replied firmly.

"It's important, Okumura-sensei," a timid and quiet voice replied back.

"Very well," Yukio answered as the door immediately opened.

A short and stout bald man wearing a black Exorcist jacket slowly shuffled in. "Hoshina-san, what brings you here?" Yukio asked as the man nodded back in response.

"W-we found the dragon resting near the c-cliffs of insanity, s-sir," the man responded with a timid subtle voice as he fidgeted and gazed at the ground.

"I see, that is significant news. Has an order been issued yet?" Yukio inquired.

The man nodded back without making eye contact. Yukio exhaled and turned back to the group, "alright, we will continue this discussion later. All Exwires we have a big mission. It is time to subdue a dragon," Yukio exclaimed as he pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose, "Shiemi, finish healing up Ruji-kun, Izumo-san, Okumura-kun and Haru-san"

"Y-Yes!"

"After you heal them you will be partnered up with Shima and Konekomaru. Ruji-kun and Izumo-san will be partnered up with me, and Rin and Haru since you are named a team by the principal you will be paired up and Shura-sensei will join you."

A blush crept its way onto Rin's cheeks. He glimpsed to see Haru's reaction. She had a bright smile and was bouncing up and down. She stood up and threw her hands in the air like a child going to the park, "I get ta' go on a mission with Shishou?! You just made m'day!" Haru exclaimed with a happy grin.

Rin chuckled at her response. He then stopped and pouted because he remembered that he was still mad at her for hiding that she was being targeted by that Bastard. Why did she hide it? Is she really plotting something? Why doesn't she trust anyone? Why can't she trust me?

These thoughts circled as they tormented Rin. He ran his fingers through his raven hair. This was all so frustrating, why did he even care that she did not trust him, she has only been here for a month. He then got up to cool off and looked to Haru who was busy chatting with Shura. He sighed and glanced to the ceiling, "I better get ready for tomorrow," he said as he left out the door to prepare for the mission.

Everyone else chatted as the infirmary was now filled with conversation. All were oblivious to the glowing red eyes that were watching Haru and following Rin as he went out through the door. They looked back and watched Haru for a little longer until they vanished into a thick dark cloudy mist.

* * *

Many kilometers away, passed the North forest of Nii and never ending mountain range, rested a long range of cliffs that held a small shore at the bottom. Waves moved around the shore and crashed against the thick array of rock. The ocean came to life as high winds made the ocean rise and fall. On the side of the cliff was a lit cave. In the cave sat a young man on a marble stone chair. He lifted his head to see glowing red eyes take shape into a black-coloured goblin. A smirk carved into his handsome, yet sinister face. "I see, now we don't even need to leave, for she is coming right to us. How lucky," the young man spoke with a smooth voice.

The goblin crackled and sniffled as coal tars started to float around the young man. His features changed as his sharp ears grew out and his fangs grew longer. He grew two ash grey horns that curled on the top of his head and a tail swung back and forth. He stood and peered down at the goblin. "Will you assist me, my dear companion?" he spoke as he made his way out of the cave.

"We must wait for her outside at least. It is time, Haru."

He chuckled as he stared out into the ocean with his rich sky blue eyes. The young man ran fingers through his dirty blonde hair in anxiousness and anticipation. Shortly after he leaped out of the cave with the black goblin following right behind.

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for the late update, I have been camping for the past week, but I have been writing a couple of new chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Anime of the Day: Attack on Titan**

**I can't handle the Epicness of this anime! It's too awesome for words!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist**

**Chapter 10: Black Goblin**

* * *

The sun rose higher and higher, as the sky changed from a dark blue hue to a blood red abyss. All of the Exwires stood in an assembly as their eyes were focussed on Yukio who watched the burning sunrise give life to the once motionless earth. He turned back to the group and huffed, "We have a big mission today. Do your best not to put any of your partners in danger, remember we are going after a dragon and an extremely powerful one at that, and one last thing," Yukio exhaled as he pointed to everyone in the group, "no one is allowed to die, I expect everyone to be back with at least three limbs. All of you know where your going, now is the time to head out!"

Once Yukio had finished his speech, he gestured for Bon and Izumo to come over. They nodded and walked to where Yukio was standing. "Alright, our group has been ordered to cover the South side of the shore. If any of you are still feeling unwell, now is the time to tell me." Yukio explained.

Bon and Izumo shook their heads and soon after followed Yukio as they walked to their destination. Just before he left Yukio quickly jogged over to Shiemi and placed a small chaste kiss on her forehead. "I expect every piece of you to be intact, understood?" Yukio exclaimed as Shiemi turned red while nodding rapidly.

Yukio smiled brightly and gently, "that's good to hear."

Yukio turned to an impatient Bon and Izumo, both tapping their foot. He turned South and then lead the way as Izumo and Bon followed suit. Shiemi watched his figure grow smaller with a small, timid smile, while she gingerly touched her forehead. "Shiemi-san, it's time to get going," Konekomaru said with a smile.

With a shy nod she was about to follow until she stopped and ran back to Haru. She tackled her into hug and grinned up at her, "I'm off, Haru-nee-chan," Shiemi said as she quickly let go and scurried off to catch up to Shima and Konekomaru.

Haru watched her leave with a smile, _please be safe, Shiemi_.

"Why does Shiemi call you Nee-chan?" Haru turned around startled as she came face to face with an intrigued Rin, "sorry, I was just wondering, since when did you and Shiemi get so close?"

"I didn't tell you?" Haru answered as Rin shook his head confused.

"Oh! Well, sorry 'bout that, Shiemi's mom and my mom are sisters!"

Rin blinked twice before it finally sunk in, "O-oi! Y-you and Shiemi are related?! And you're telling me this now?!"

"I guess I never did tell ya, huh," Haru responded while cupping her chin, "well, at least you found out, right?"

Rin felt a cold sweat drop down the back of his head, "S-sure, I guess? I still would have appreciated it if you told m-"

"Alright, that's enough chit chat," Shura interupted, "time to get to work. Rin, Haru we are to head to the North Shore, past the forest of Nii. It is the longest and most dangerous route. Well, it's nothing for my two top apprentices."

"Top apprentices? We're your only apprentices," Haru retorted with a smirk.

"Yes, yes I know. Well hurry along before I leave you here," Shura commanded as she headed North.

Both nodded to each other as they followed Shura to the forest of Nii with a long mountain range towering behind it.

* * *

"Shishou, how much farther?" Haru croaked as she rubbed her arms for heat.

"Oi, Shura! You said that it ain't much farther! What is this?!" Rin shouted as he moved to shelter Haru from the pelting rain, snow and hail.

Right now, they were on the long mountain range in the middle of a snow storm. Shura huffed as she turned to look back to see both teens out of breath and lying face down on the snow. She chuckled slightly when Haru and Rin tried to dramatically reach out to Shura. Shura sighed deeply, "Stop looking pathetic and keep moving, or I will leave you behind."

"Oh! The cruelty of a once respected and kind Shishou! There is nothing that can save my broken heart from this cursed tragedy!" Haru exclaimed loudly as she theatrically face planted into the snow.

Rin chuckled and turned to look at Haru who was still in the snow saying nothing, but grumbles. He looked up at Shura who just sighed once more, "Stop being dramatic and hurry up, we're almost out of the mountain range."

Haru was about to retort when she felt an awfully familiar presence. She quickly got up and stared at the sky. Rin and Shura who were slightly startled by her sudden movement followed her gaze. Rin glanced to where she was looking and growled, as he spotted glowing red eyes watching their every movement.

In an instant, the eyes darted toward Haru who jumped up and skid back making the thick snow fly foward. Once the snow settled Rin saw the eyes take shape into a black goblin. "That thing from before?!" Rin shouted as he firmly gripped at the hilt of the Kurikara.

"What do you mean 'that thing'? Have you two encountered whatever this is before?" Shura questioned.

Haru rubbed the back of her head and smiled timidly. "Sorry, Shishou, I kinda forgot to tell you," Haru said as Shura and Rin both shook their head.

The goblin bounced as impatience sunk in. It moved rapidly toward Haru once more. Rin was the first to react this time and unsheathed his sword and swung it at the airborne goblin. He flung the goblin back as it landed a few feet away. "That thing is heavy! What in the world does it eat?!" Rin wondered loudly.

"Maybe it's owner saw how hungry it was and fed it way too much," Haru responded.

"I, highly doubt it," Rin retorted.

Haru pouted and then turned back to the goblin. It's presence was not the same as the last time. It felt much larger, and awfully familiar. She glared at the goblin. "All of this confusion is pissing me off," Haru growled as she called upon her white katana and darted toward to the goblin.

The goblin dodged into the air and began to fly in the same direction that they were headed. Haru was about to follow the goblin when Shura stepped in front. "I don't know what that thing is, and why it is like that, but we need to focus on the mission for now," Shura commanded as Haru pouted.

Shura looked to where the goblin headed. _Something does not feel right at all, is someone trying to trap her? Is it him?!_, Shura thought as she narrowed her eyes, _I need to get Haru out of here. She is not ready to face him yet!_

Shura immediately stalked off in the opposite direction. Haru and Rin titled their head confused as they watched Shura heading back the way they came.

"Shishou, isn't the shore this way?"

"Shura, where are ya goin'?!"

"Just shut up and follow me!" Shura bellowed.

Haru implanted her foot into the snow. "I'm not leaving Shishou, we have a mission," Haru said sternly.

"Haru's right, Shura!"

"We need to go back! I will explain everything just hurry it up over there!"Shura yelled as she turned back to face them.

"Why the hell do we need to go back?! Have you gone insane?! You're the one telling us not to run away from things!" Rin shouted.

Shura glared at him hard. She was about to retort when Haru stepped closer to her. "Is it him?" she asked.

Shura fell silent and slowly nodded her head. Haru took a deep breath and firmly looked Shura in the eye. "I'm gonna have ta' face him sooner or later," Haru calmly stated.

Shura shook her head, "No, it's to soon."

"I don't care. I doesn't matter if it's too soon, running away won't solve anything. Rin's right, that is what you've always taught us," Haru spoke with a firm gaze.

Shura's eyes softened as Rin also looked at her with an identical gaze as Haru. "I really can't argue with either of you. Fine, we will continue the mission, but Haru, if he appears, at least let me punch his guts out first," Shura acknowledged.

Haru grinned brightly and Rin followed suit. Soon they were heading off to where the black goblin lead. Prepared for any dangers to come.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well how was it? Did you like my Monty Python reference? Speaking of Monty Python...**

**Movie of the Day: Monty Python and the Holy Grail.**

**I will keep writing, the next chapter which I have yet to write will be awesome... I feel a fire burning and it's the good kind of burning... I like to call it the writer's burn...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist**

**Chapter 11: Cloaked Man**

* * *

To the South, Yukio, Izumo, and Bon were quickly making their way through the green wood. Bon groaned in slight disgust as he glanced to his side to where Izumo was carefully making her way to the shore. "Why are we paired up again? Do they know that we do not work well together?" Bon asked with irritation ringing from every word.

"You just read my mind," Izumo retorted.

Yukio sighed, "in my personal opinion, you two are excellent as partners."

Bon blushed a deep red as he glared down hard to the ground, "well, that's just you who thinks that!"

Izumo huffed and immediately picked up her pace. Bon twitching his eye started to jog to move passed her. Just before he could she darted into a sprint. Soon, both were charging at full speed through the green wood. Yukio shook his head as he stared up at the sky, "and they say they are not a good pair."

* * *

"Koneko, how much farther?" Shima moaned as he dragged his feet.

"Not much... what's with the wierd nickname?" Konekomaru responded with an eyebrow raised.

"What do ya mean? I think it's sexy," Shima said casually with a wink.

"I think it's a bit feminine."

"Then it suits you."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Konekomaru blushed and immediately turned to Shiemi who was skipping with a bright grin as she made her way through a stoney pass. Cliffs towered as they surrounded the group as they walked down a rigid path that had been eroded and walked upon for years. "Are you alright Shiemi? You've been kind of out of it," he asked softly.

Shiemi looked to him with a confused tilt. "What do you mean? I'm just think about when Yuki-chan kiss m-" Shiemi trailed off as she fell back into a bright grin.

"Note to self: Okumura Yukio-sensei kisses are deadly," Shima stated with an approving nod.

"No kidding, it was enough to make Shiemi out of it. She might not be able to participate in any battles if we come across any," Konekomaru said with worry carved into his eyes.

"Maybe that's what he was planning."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Konekomaru was about to retort when he heard waves crash against rock. He looked ahead to see a vast ocean rising and falling. The water seem to be rising higher by the minute. "We've made it," he said in awe.

"The East side of the cliffs of insanity, huh?" Shima replied as they slowly approached the edge of the cliff.

"I guess we just head north to corner the beast from all sides."

"Well, that is the plan that Okumura-sensei told us," Konekomaru answered.

"That won't be necessary," a raspy and sinister voice resounded.

The boys looked around and their eyes fell onto Shiemi.

"That wasn't you, was it?" they said in unison.

"Hahaha, that's not a very funny joke," the voice sounded again as it took form above them.

They looked up and saw red glowing eyes take shape into a black goblin. Shima immediately started to laugh, "I don't know about the last one, but this joke is hilarious."

Shima tried to stifle a laugh as the goblin twitched his eye. "As they say the smaller the dog, the bigger the bark."

Shima broke out into a full out belly laugh as Konekomaru watched him with an open mouth and wide eyes. The goblin trembled, "Boy, I'll teach you a thing or too to laugh at the great, Akio-sama."

"What are you gonna do nibble on our toes?" Shima barely retorted as he fell out of breath.

"Not just nibble, I might as well burn your faces off," the goblin responded with disgust and anger dripping from every word.

In an instant the air around the goblin changed. It felt hotter and heavier. "W-what is this?" Konekomaru squeeked.

"I hope it's not what I think it is," Shima responded back as he got up and moved in front of Shiemi.

Eyes locked onto the goblin who was covered in crimson flames. Shima and Konekomaru moved into a fighting stance, slightly trembling, as they prepared for any oncoming attacks.

* * *

Bon and Izumo continued to bicker back and forth. Both glaring wildly at the other. Yukio sighed heavily then looked down. "This mission may not go very well," he whispered to himself.

Right on cue he felt a strange presence. He looked up to see glowing red eyes watching their every move. _How long have those eyes been watching us?!_, he thought wide-eyed.

The eyes moved to take the form of a black goblin. "A black goblin?!" Bon shouted as the eyes suddenly lunged toward Izumo.

Bon threw himself in front as he shielded her from the heavy attack. Bon sank to ground as he craddled his side. He winced as he felt the pain grow worse. He looked to see a wound bleeding out. "Bon!" Izumo yelled as she ran to his side.

She gestured for him to lean on her. As he did, she glared up at the black goblin floating just above her head. The goblin snickered as it lunged once again to Bon. Yukio drew out his pistol and took several shots at the goblin. It hissed as it dodged in mid-air.

Yukio jumped in front of Bon and Izumo, "are you alright, Ryuji-kun?"

Bon tried to look up, but ended up wincing and heaving, "that thing is heavy, and I think it carries poison with it. That must be why the bleeding won't stop, and I feel a scorching pain rising up from the wound."

"Poison?!" Yukio exclaimed as he glanced back at the creature that was growing impatient.

_What in the world is this thing?! Does a venomous goblin even exist?!_, Yukio thought as the goblin bounced up.

The air around the black goblin grew heavy and felt as though something was draining the energy out of the air. Bon quickly grew wide-eyed, "that presence from before?!"

The air chilled as it began to feel as though the creature gave a thick miasma that suffocated the oxygen out of the air. Every eye was on the creature, "This is no goblin. It is something else entirely," Yukio stated as he fell down to his knees.

* * *

Haru looked to the sky. Something felt off, as though the air grew chilled. _Please be safe everyone_, she thought as she glanced to Rin that strode roughly beside her.

His posture was off. She grew a little worried and reached out to grab his wrist. He jumped back startled, but calmed down once he noticed it was only her. "Rin, is there something wrong?" she asked straightforwardly.

He gulped and nodded his head slightly. "Okay," she replied as she lightly jogged ahead to where Shura was walking.

"O-oi, aren't you gonna ask me?!" Rin shouted as her reached out to her.

"I'm not gonna pry any further, but if you want someone to listen I'm all ears," she responded with a grin.

Rin smiled back as he caught up with her, "you're weird."

"Oh, and you're one to talk."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Rin exhaled as he finally looked to her with a serious face, "I was just wondering, who "him" was?"

Haru's breath grew shallow as she turned to him with a fake smile, "well, if you really wanna know, he is-"

A sharp and scorching pain immediately swelled up in Haru's chest. As if someone held a thousand flaming knives and kept on stabbing and scrapping the frail walls of enflamed her heart. She felt her heart begin to shrivel as she fell to her knees. A tight fist clinging to the fabric inches away from her chest hoping to ease her crippling pain. She cringed as the pain began to weigh down. Squeezing out her breath. "Haru?" Rin asked as he watched her face become pale as a fish's belly and wince as if something was causing her unbearable pain.

Once she fell to her knees he rushed to her side. Leaning her weight onto him, "Haru?! Answer me damn it!" he hollered as he began to tremble.

He didn't know why, but his heart sank as he saw her crouch and tremble in pain. His own heart ached. He desperately wanted to erase whatever gave her such torture, but he didn't know what or who caused it. This made him angry. He glared hard at Shura who was right in front of Haru, face pale, panicking. "Haru, it's Shishou, please at least look up at me!" Shura demanded as she panicked even more when Haru did not even react.

Rin gritted his teeth, _why? What exactly is going on? Why is Haru in unbearable pain? Is it "his" fault?!_

He felt tears threatening to fall, but he bit his lip to stop them from running down his cheeks, _Not again, please do not let me lose what's important to me again. _

Shura tugged at Haru's sleeve pointed toward the edge of the shore. "See, look Haru we made it to where we needed to go. We just have a few more feet," Shura whispered as she encouraged Haru, tears flowing down her red cheeks.

Rin finally gave in he nuzzled and whimpered into Haru's shoulder. That was it for Shura, she rose with fierce eyes and an ice cold scowl to the shore where waves rose and fell as the ocean crashed against the thick array of rock. "Come on out, you cowardly bastard!" Shura roared as heavy tears fell.

Nothing, but waves and silence. Shura fell to her knees. She looked to Haru, who suddenly glanced up. She glowered with venom in her eyes. Rin looked up from her shoulder with tear stained, red and swollen eyes. He followed her gaze and snarled. Shura followed suit once she made eye contact onto a navy-blue cloaked young man.

"Well, that's not a very nice greeting, I was hoping for tears of joy, Haru," the man spoke with a smooth voice as he sadistically chuckled.

He ran slender fingers through dirty blonde hair. Rin growled and moved to shelter Haru. The man smiled brightly to Rin, "What's wrong, punk? I'm just saying hello to my beloved little sister."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :P I can't wait for the next few...**

**Heart Attack Food of the Day: Funnel Cake**


End file.
